Sé lo que quieras ser
by Rhae Todd
Summary: Ella se fue para no volver, pero algo hara que sus planes cambien, y que el final, capaz sea de nuevo el comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, volví con otro fic!**

**Gritos de alegría por todo . Okno u.u En fin, acepto cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva y ya saben! Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. **

* * *

_Todos estábamos en nuestra habitual rutina del día a día. Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando video juegos, Star paseando a Cedita, Robin leyendo el diario y yo…. Bueno, yo estaba mirando la ciudad desde la ventana. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquella visita a Japón. Star y Robin, como era de esperarse terminaron juntos, y hoy en día, se quieren pilones. Cyborg logro perfeccionar muchas cosas en la torre T gracias a nuevas cosas que aprendió en aquella ciudad a la que fuimos de "vacaciones"; hoy en día, ya es todo un experto en maquinaria. Y chico bestia, bueno… el sigue igual de idiota que siempre. Creo que aquel viaje nos sirvió de mucho. Pasamos a ser un grupo mucho más unido en muchos aspectos. Y el fin de nosotros, se ve aun muy lejos… _

Toc Toc…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Mire a mi alrededor y me volví a sorprender al ver el sol entrar por las cortinas corridas. Le eche un vistazo al reloj despertador y refunfuñe por mis adentros al comprobar que eran las 8:00 am. No me había vuelto a levantar a esa hora desde que… desde que estaba con los Titanes.

Toc Toc.

Recordé porque me había despertado a esa hora y poniéndome una bata que me cubriera más que mi simple pijama, fui a atender la puerta. Un joven me esperaba del otro lado. Su cara también notaba que no tenía ni más ganas que yo de estar ha esas horas de la mañana ahí parado.

—¿Rachel Roth?—Pregunto, desganado. Me limite a asentir con sus mismas ganas. — Firme aquí, le llego un paquete— Y me tendió una libretita electrónica, la cual firme, para luego darme una caja.

—Gracias— magulle, para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No pensaba darle propina si trabajaba con esos ánimos.

Fui directo a la cocina y puse la caja en una mesa. Decidí que antes de ver que era lo que tenia dentro el paquete me prepararía un desayuno, así que puse agua para un té, como solía hacer antes. Coloque pan en la tostadora y saque del refrigerador mermeladas.

Sin poder evitarlo, le echaba miraditas a la caja. Una, dos, tres… ¡Ah! Si no hacia algo pronto, lo terminaría abriendo. Pero logre aguantar, para eso había entrenado tanto todo este tiempo. Además, no quería romper nada con mis poderes.

Cuando todo estuvo sobre la mesa, como para una cita de té de esas que hacen las mujeres mayores, me dispuse de una vez por todas a ver qué era lo que contenía dentro ese extraño paquete.

Le quite la cinta, abrí las tapas y… empezó a sonar mi celular. _¿ES ENSERIO? ¿POR AZAR, JUSTO AHORA? Cálmate Rachel, tu puedes, cálmate, no quieres que tus poderes hagan explotar al mundo, cálmate. _Fui corriendo a atender antes de que colgaran.

—Hola, Raven…

—Rachel— Lo corregí. Ya sabía quién era.

—Eh… sí, sí, perdón…— Se lo notaba nervioso. —Emm, tu... ¿tú también recibiste un paquete?

Con que Garfield también había recibido una caja. Me pregunto ¿Quién las enviara?

—Sí, ¿sabes quién lo puedo enviar?

—Tenemos una idea, pero tenemos que hablarlo entre todos.

—¿Tenemos?

—Ya sabes… Los titanes…

—No.

—Oh, ¡vamos Rachel! ¿Te diste cuenta lo que dice la carta? Es algo muy gordo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que ni me había fijado. Llegue donde la había dejado, y al leer lo que decía, con Garfield de fondo parloteando, me di cuenta de que si o si, aunque dije que no quería saber nada mas con ellos, teníamos que reunirnos, teníamos que volver a ser los Titanes.

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Sé que es corto, pero digamos que es una especie de prologo para la historia de verdad, los siguientes caps serán más largos, lo juro. En el próximo capi se verán cosas que en este no, por ejemplo que es lo que narra al principio, que fue lo que paso, porque Raven ahora es asi, etc. Besii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte del fic, espero que les guste. Aca aparece una parte romantica, y habran mas, pero el fic, espero, no se centre en eso. Besiitos!**

* * *

Eran las 14:33 pm y yo aun seguía en casa. Había comido, me había bañado y ya estaba pronta para lo que me tocaba enfrentar hoy. Me mire en el espejo una vez más y acomode mi cabello negro. Desde que todos dejamos los titanes y decidimos seguir con nuestra vida normal, hace unos meses, muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí. Mi pelo ahora era negro carbón y lograba rozar mis hombros. Había coloreado un poco mas mi piel, me había puestos pupilas verdes y había logrado ocultar mi chacra; todo iba bien, mientras nadie me descubriera.

Agarre las llaves y Salí a la calle, dispuesta a encontrarme en nuestra tan habitual pizzería con mis amigos. Eso es lo que habíamos acordado después de leer la nota. Esta en resumidas cuentas, decía que había una nueva liga de villanos y que querían que los Jóvenes Titanes volvieran a hacerle frente. Algo muy estúpido de su parte, ya que podrían hacer sus planes sin que nadie se enterara y así se les sería más fácil dominar el mundo, o lo que quisieran. Pero no, seguramente solo estaban cegados por la ambición y robaban solo para que alguien los detuvieran y perdieran el tiempo o se divirtieran.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que los Titanes se separaron. Ya no le encontrábamos sentido a seguir combatiendo el mal, cuando los villanos solo querían divertirse un poco y no eran una gran amenaza, algo que la policía podría controlar perfectamente. Eso y muchos problemas en la interna de la torre, hicieron que yo tomara la iniciativa de separarme de los titanes y hacer mi propia vida. Ellos lo tomaron mal al principio, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a echarme atrás. Tras discutir por mucho tiempo y herirnos con palabras que quizás nadie quiso decir, prometí no volver a juntarme con ellos jamás. Claro que jamás es mucho tiempo, y al parecer en circunstancias como estas, era sumamente importante que todos estemos juntos. ¿Sera tan feo como en nuestra última gran pelea contra Cerebro? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía.

Visualice la fachada de la pizzería desde lejos. Cuantas cosas habíamos pasado allí, todas esas veces que habíamos ido después de alguna gran pelea, como obsequio por derrotar a los malos. Y ahora, todo eso son recuerdos. Recuerdos de un pasado hermoso, un pasado con mi familia. Porque a ellos les debo mucho, nunca lo voy a negar. ¿De dónde hubiera sacado yo las fuerzas para vencer a mi padre si Robin no hubiera ido a por mí aquella vez? O cuando Malchior apareció, fue mi cariño por ellos el que me hizo darme cuenta de todo. Sin dudas fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

Subí las escaleras que me llevaban a la terraza y enseguida me dirigí a nuestra mesa de siempre. Y allí, sentado lo vi, inconfundible. Enorme, moreno, sin dudas, era él. Me acerque lentamente y me senté en la banca a su lado. Él me miro, las dudas estaban en sus ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Rachel— Fue lo único que dijo, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

Yo no respondí. Las palabras sobraran. Víctor era en ese momento la única persona de los Titanes a la que quería ver. El sabe entender a la gente y sabe no ser pesado, es perfecto. Lo mire y sonreí, el siempre decía que yo era su hermanita e intentaba a toda costa que nadie me lastimara.

—Sabes… el otro día soñé con los Titanes. —Fue lo único que dije, con mi antigua y monótona voz.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasaba?

—Nada, era solo otro día Titán, todos hacíamos lo que era habitual para cada uno. Fue después del viaje a Tokyo, cuando habíamos decidido seguir con los Titanes por mucho tiempo más.

Vi la tristeza en sus ojos cuando le hice recordar ese momento, nuestras palabras, aquellas sonrisas en las caras de mis amigos.

—¿Extrañas esos días?

—Eso es obvio, ustedes fueron mi familia, estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite.

—¿Entonces estas dispuesta a volver? —Pregunto, con una voz débil, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

—No lo sé…—Sus ojos denotaron mas tristeza aun. —Pero hablemos de ti, ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo en estos días?

Iba a contestar, cuando un grito detrás de nosotros nos distrajo y nos obligo a saber de quién se trataba. Y si, como era esperable la pelirroja del grupo estaba allí. Vino corriendo hacia nosotros y nos abrazo con extrema alegría y fuerza para luego sentarse en la banca a mi lado que no estaba ocupada.

—¡Oh! No saben cuanta alegría me da verlos, amigos. Estos últimos meses han sido una tortura para mí, todos se burlan de cómo hablo y se aprovechan de cómo soy...

Sí, definitivamente Kori no había cambiado en nada. Por lo que había escuchado, ella y Richard habían terminado días después de que yo me fuera de la torre, y ahí fue cuando todo el equipo decidió separarse.

—Amiga Raven ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, solo estaba pensando. —Luego recordé que me había llamado por mi antiguo nombre— Y soy Rachel, no mas Raven.

—¡RAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!, ¡CYBOOOOOOOOORG!¡STAAAAAAAAAAAR! —El grito era proveniente de la escalera que conducía a la terraza y ya era hasta obvio de quien se trataba. Mire a Garfield de forma fulminante ¿Era tan difícil llamarme Rachel? ¿Tanto le costaba a su pequeña mente?

Pero otra figura se presento a su lado y me obligo a callar. Su pelo era negro y estaba embadurnado en gel, sus ojos eran del color del cielo y sus pectorales estaban bien marcados bajo esa camiseta roja. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo mis mejillas se colorearon y como no tenía ninguna capucha para cubrirlas me tape la cara con las manos. Pero una mano cálida en mi hombro me hizo darme cuenta de que eso era lo menos que importaba en estos momentos, había cosas más importantes como el futuro del mundo. Voltee mi rostro y le sonreí a esos ojos celestes para ver cómo me devolvía la sonrisa y enseguida se iba a sentar al lado de Kori con Garfield a su lado.

—Bien chicos, tenemos que hablar. El futuro del mundo está en nuestras manos. Nadie sabe qué tan problemática sea esta amenaza pero igual no podemos permitir que personas inocentes salgan lastimadas: Los Titanes tienen que volver.

Grititos de aleluya y exclamación salieron de la boca de Kori y Garfield. Para mí no eran tan fácil como eso. Había prometido que no volvería jamás, además de que mi nueva vida me gustaba sin obligaciones y deberes, solo yo misma.

—Bien, Kori ¿tú qué piensas?

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡SÍ!— No duro ni un segundo en contestar. Lo mismo dijo Garfield, y aunque Víctor dudo, termino accediendo. Al final todas las miradas estaban expectantes sobre mí.

—No. —Fue lo único que me limite a contestar.

—Oh vamos Raven ¡no puedo creer que seas así! Todos dimos el sí, pero no, ella es la rara, ella es la que tiene que decir no a todo y ahora por su culpa adiós Titanes. —Garfield parecía molesto de verdad. Kori no decía nada, pero estaba segura de que pensaba lo mismo que él. Los mire a todos y me pare de la banca. No quería quedarme si me iban a tratar así, como si para mi hubiera sido tan fácil separarme de ellos.

Salí de la pizzería y estaba ya en la calle cuando una mano en mi hombro me paró en seco.

—No tienes que hacer esto, sabes cómo es Garfield de impulsivo. —Su voz era la ya tan conocida por todos, la voz del líder.

—Todos piensan lo mismo que él.

—Es que en parte tiene razón. Piénsalo, nosotros dimos la vida por ti Rachel, cada Titán estuvo ahí cuando tu padre quería quedarse con el planeta, ¿Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por la gente inocente?

—¿Y que hizo la gente inocente por mi?

—Nada, así como tampoco hizo nada para ser lastimada. Pasaste un montón de años defendiendo a la justicia, salvándole la vida a esa gente inocente sin cuestionarte nada, ¿Porque ahora?

Y bueno, por algo es el líder. Sabe que decir cuando decirlo, y esas mismas palabras fueron las que me hicieron decidirme y volver con mis amigos a la pizzería.

—Está bien, volveré a ser una Titán. Pero en mi tiempo libre tendré una vida común y corriente con todo lo que eso implica.

—Me parece bien, y creo que eso es también lo que todos tendríamos que hacer, por lo menos por un tiempo. Con los comunicadores nos hablaremos y ellos nos avisaran con el mismo sonido y luz roja que en la torre. Es mucho más seguro.

Todos asentimos enérgicamente, justo para que venga la mesera y pedirle lo de siempre: Una pizza de champiñones familiar.

* * *

—Y… ¿qué fue de tu vida en estos meses?—Le pregunte al morocho mientras nos sentábamos en el pasto de una plaza.

—Nada, alquile un departamento y me dedique a simular una vida normal. Lo bueno de ser el hijo adoptivo de Bruno Díaz es que siempre tendrás plata. —Respondió, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado sin luna.

—No es tan bueno, todos te conocen como el protegido de Díaz, no como Dick Grayson.

El me miro a los ojos y sonrió ante mi ocurrencia. Amaba su sonrisa… era perfecta.

"_Céntrate Rachel"_

—Amo cuando te sonrojas—Dijo, mirando al cielo. Yo abrí los ojos y luego mire hacia el suelo, sonriendo y sonrojándose aun más. No tenía idea de que decir.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que derrotamos a mi padre y habíamos vuelto de Tokyo. Al tener a mi demonio interior controlado, podía demostrar un poco mas de mis sentimientos, sin temor a que las lámparas explotaran o todo a mí alrededor empezara a volar. Sin embargo, si esos sentimientos salían demasiado fuertes o a grandes cantidades, todo podía salir mal. Aparte de la costumbre a ser retraída.

Había notado el silencio entre nosotros, así que me anime a preguntar.

—Por…¿porque te separaste de Star cuando yo me fui de la torre?

—No lo sé. Simplemente me había acostumbrado a tenerte todos los días en mi vida. Era levantarme y que tu estés o tomando tu té o levitando frente a la ventana.— Hizo una pausa mientras sonreía hacia el suelo, luego me miro a los ojos.— Supongo que al entender que tu partida seria no poder verte, hizo que mi comportamiento cambiara con todos y ahí fue cuando Star se puso celosa, no lo soporte y bueno, terminamos. Fue al día siguiente que ella decidió irse de la Torre, y nosotros decidimos el fin definitivo de los Titanes…

Hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna, hasta que por fin continuo.

—Aunque nuestro fin estuvo cuando tú te marchaste…

Demasiada información, demasiado cerca, demasiado lindo, no podía soportarlo. Me pare y Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás. No quería saber nada de nadie, no quería volver a mi pasado, no quería volver a estar enamorada de él, no quería complicaciones: Solo quería vivir mi vida.

* * *

**No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, ya que empiezo las clases, pero prometo hacerlo pronto y no dejarlos colgados. Con cariño! Y gracias por todoo! Ya saben, dejen comentarios toda critica es aceptada. **


	3. Eres un Villano, pero no te haré daño

**Tercer capítulo. **

**Eres un villano, pero no te haré daño.**

* * *

_Era muy tarde y lo sabía pero aun así no quería volver. Necesitaba despejarme a como diera lugar, ya que las cosas no iban lo bastante bien en la Torre. Tenía que sacarlo de mi mente, tenía que olvidar todos los días que pasamos hablando en la cocina… solos, o como él fue el único que fue a buscarme al mismísimo infierno, tenía que entender que él ahora ya tenía dueña, y ella era mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué importaba yo en todo esto? Ellos se veían muy felices, no iba a ser yo la que terminara con aquella paz y amor. Por eso estaba ahí, aquel día en que dejaba que la lluvia tocara cada pedazo de mi piel desnuda* y que el viento soplara mi capa como queriéndosela llevar lejos. No me importaba nada, solo quería olvidar, olvidar todo. Olvidar que fui una completa idiota al pensar que entre nosotros podía pasar algo, cuando era más que evidente que él solo tenía ojos para ella._

—_Mmm ¿una titán sola a estas horas? ¿Problemas en su torrecita? _

_Esa voz irritante… La conocía demasiado bien. Gire en todas direcciones intentando descifrar de donde provenía, mas no encontré nada que me pudiera servir, todo estaba en completa oscuridad a no ser por un par de focos de luz que alumbraban lo justo y necesario a su alrededor. _

_Me mantuve tranquila. Si quisiera atacarme, ya lo hubiera hecho, por más que sea uno de los villanos a los que más les guste hablar y jugar con las personas._

—_¿Porque tienes miedo de mostrarte?¿Tienes miedo de que te venza con un soplido?_

—_No puedes verme, no saben quién soy. _

—_Soy la dama de la oscuridad, ¿recuerdas? Aparte reconocería tu irritante voz en todas partes. _

_Escuche su risa sarcástica y me hizo hervir la sangre. _

—_Si supieras donde estoy, ya me hubieras atacado. _

_Buen punto, era un ladrón astuto. No me sorprendía porque siempre le pateaba el trasero a Robin en las peleas. _

—_¿Que quieres, X?_

—_Bueno chiquita, tampoco me tienes que hablar así.—Hizo una pausa, para luego seguir hablando— Digamos que vengo a buscarte._

—_¿A mí? ¿Tú no estabas loco por Star?—Muy dentro de mi corazón, quise que él me dijera que no, que solo estaba por mí, pero sabía que eso no pasaría jamás. _

—_Es bonita sí, pero tú le importaras más al pajarito. _

_Esas palabras. La manera en que remarco el "tú" y como menciono la importancia que yo tenía hacia Robin, hicieron que mis mejillas se colorearan y que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido. Algo exploto cerca de mí, y me coloque la capucha. _

—_Oye, ten cuidado con lo que haces explotar, alguien podría salir lastimado. _

—_Starfire es la novia de Robin, ¿qué te hace pensar que le importare yo más que ella? Y una pregunta más importante ¿Qué quieres de mi?—Hice caso omiso a su comentario, más bien porque no quería dejar demasiado obvio que aun no podía sentir demasiado o todo saldría mal. _

—_Mis planes los sabrás luego y te recomiendo, mi pequeña pajarito que aprendas a mirar a tu alrededor, piénsalo, Robin no quiere a Star. _

_Y después de eso, un silencio más un par de pasos y ruidos me hicieron comprender que Red-x ya se había ido, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. No le hice caso a todo lo que me dijo, no valía la pena, era obvio que estaba completamente loco. Abrí mi comunicador y mire la hora: 4:53 am. En un par de horas amanecería y yo no había dormido nada, Genial. Espero que ningún villano ataque el día de hoy…_

Volví en mí al terminar de recordar eso. Ese día en el que había logrado estar muy cerca de Red-x, el villano más buscado, sin atacarlo, sin hacerle daño. Él tenía razón ese día, Robin me miraba de una forma diferente, solo que no lo sabía. Eso había pasado unos días después de volver de Tokio y un mes antes de que yo decidiera ya no ser una Titán.

Pero si me pongo a pensar todo cuadra de los más bien. En numerosas peleas Robin ah ido a por mí rescate antes que por el de Star, se ah puesto más celoso de que yo llegara tarde un día y mucho más aun cuando yo le di la excusa de que había salido con alguien que conocí en una librería, y por eso su repentino acercamiento las mañanas. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes? ¿Habré sido la única? Ni idea, pero lo que en ese momento X me dijo y yo no le creí, hoy era demasiado obvio, y mas con la declaración de Richard de ayer.

A pesar de todo, X no me explico para que me necesitaba. Solo se limitaba a aparecer de vez en cuando, patearnos el trasero e irse con un buen botín, dejando a Robin hecho una furia y a nosotros para aguantarlo.

Me levante del sillón y fui a dejar el tazón de cereales en el lavaplatos. Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, y ¿qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que la playa? Me cambie poniéndome un short y una remera liviana y Salí hacia allí. Me maldije a mi misma por decidir salir en un día tan soleado, siendo consciente de que gran parte de la gente tuvo la misma idea que yo. Aun así, y sin equivocarme camine largas distancias hasta encontrar un punto, lleno de rocas donde no había nadie. Me senté en una y mire el mar, lleno de olas. Y así estaba mi vida, lleno de subidas y bajadas, lleno de momentos en los que desearía ser otra persona, y por otros amo como soy.

Robin, Red-x, Los Titanes, el control del mundo, muchos problemas para mí, y a nadie a quien contárselos...

—Hola…—Una voz a mi derecha hizo que me desviara a mirarlo. Y ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es hermoso! A mi lado estaba parado un joven, de unos 19 años de edad, altura 1.77, pelo color mostaza corto en los costados y con un jopo elevado, bien al estilo europeo y ojos entre verdes y azules. Traía puesta una camiseta negra que dejaba ver su cuerpo tonificado y unos jeans también negros ajustados. Mierda que estaba bueno.

—Ho…Hola—Solo respondí, ruborizándome, al darme cuenta de que lo estaba viendo fijamente. Baje la vista enseguida.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— Fue lo único que pregunto. Yo solo asentí, viendo como instantes después el se acomodaba a mi lado en la roca. —Hay una bonita vista, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, demasiado. Por eso me gusta venir a acá, puedo pensar tranquilamente.

—Qué raro, una chica tan linda como tú, sola, pensando. No se ve eso todos los días.

Esa voz, esas palabras. Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. ¡Ese chico era Red-x! Valla, valla, valla, ya veo que es lo que se esconde bajo ese traje. Sin embargo, por una vez en mi vida, decidí seguirle el juego.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte, tu también estas aquí. —Sonreí de costado cuando termine de decirlo. Se sentía bien alabar a alguien sin que algo explotara. —Por cierto, soy Rachel.

—Jason, Jason Todd. —Dice, mostrando una sonrisa muy seductora.

Mmm, interesante, así que esa era la verdadera identidad de X, es obvio que él no sabe que lo reconocí, o quizás ni sabe quién soy.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —Le pregunte, como para sacar tema. Él iba a responderme, cuando algo vibro en mi bolsillo. Quite el comunicador y vociferando un "Disculpa" me aleje del Jason y fui a atender.

La cara de Richard fue la que apareció del otro lado. Pude notar que él estaba tan incomodo como yo por lo de ayer.

—Rachel… amm… tenemos que hablar…

—Si es por lo de ayer no tenemos nada de que hab…

—¡No!… No, es por lo de la carta que recibimos.

—¿Entonces va a ir todo el equipo?

—No…emm… no, prefiero hablarlo contigo primero. Kori no me va a querer ni hablar, con Garfield es imposible, y Víctor, bueno con el sí, pero prefiero hablarlo contigo.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde y Cuándo?

—En la heladería del Centro comercial, hoy a las 16:30.

—Bien. —Y corte. Volví con Jason y sin saber porque, me sentí de pronto deprimida al tener que dejarlo.

—Me… me tengo que ir. Pero… ¿podemos encontrarnos mañana a la misma hora acá?—Listo, lo había echo. Le había preguntado a uno de los ladrones más buscados de todo Jump City para volver a vernos, a hablarnos sin atacarnos o agredirnos_. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Rachel? _Pero hice caso omiso a mi misa, ya no había marcha atrás, y espere su respuesta inquisitivamente al ver como el también estaba sorprendido ante mi pregunta.

—Sí, claro. Mañana a la misma hora, entonces— acepto, mientras se paraba el también de la roca, y guiñándome un ojo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo lo mire por unos largos segundos hasta que lo perdí de vista, luego mire mi comunicador y como solo faltaba una hora para la cita que tenia con Richard decidí emprender el camino. El cual se hizo bastante largo y tedioso, hasta que llegue con media hora de anticipación a la heladería. Simplemente me senté en una silla de una mesa libre y espere en silencio a que el tiempo pasara. El ex pajarito llego cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada y cuando me encontró vino a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Rachel, ¿Cómo has estado?—Pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la silla libre en frente de mi.

—Bien… Bien, y ¿tu?

—Nada, acá, pensando en muchas cosas.

Yo solo asentí, esperando a que continuara.

—Bueno, es solo que me parece que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el equipo se separo, y ya no soporto mas esta vida de civil, entonces me parecería bien que todos volviéramos a la torre y renaciéramos el equipo.

—Pero fue apenas ayer cuando dijiste que lo mejor era que siguiéramos de civiles.

—Lo sé, pero me puse a pensar en ello mucho y bueno, no sé, me parece lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para el equipo o para ti?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ah que no porque tu tengas problemas de civil todos tengamos que tenerlos, yo me siento muy a gusto como estoy.

—Pero también piensa en los demás.

—¿Y porque no puedo pensar en mi por una vez?—Respondí, casi gritando. Los dos nos quedamos callados y el bajo la vista.

—Está bien… —Fue lo que simplemente dijo.

Pedimos los helados y los comimos hablando de temas totalmente diferentes que los de la torre, el equipo y el crimen. Al final, cuando los dos no aburrimos de hablar de todo un poco, pagamos y salimos.

Recorrimos un largo pasillo lleno de vitrinas y gente, cuando una alarma empezó a sonar cerca de nosotros. Caminamos el camino que nos separaba de ella y nos encontramos con una joyería de ahí mismo que estaba siendo asaltada. Entonces vi las intensiones de Richard y lo pare en seco.

—¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo?

—Voy a detener ese asalto.

—Estas como civil, ¿recuerdas? —Por su mirada entendí que no, que no se había dado cuenta. Miro hacia el local y pude ver la tristeza y los recuerdos en sus ojos. ¿Por qué por mi culpa todos tenían que pagar? A duras penas lo saque de allí y dejamos el lugar asaltado sin poder hacer nada.

—Bueno… emm… Me parece que si todos ustedes quieren volver a la torre, puede hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo me quedare con el comunicador y cuando esté pasando algo, iré con ustedes. Me tele transportare para hacerlo más rápido.

—La torre no será la misma sin ti.

—Aguantaste unos meses, aguantaras un poco más.

—¿Entonces me prometes que volverás definitivamente más adelante?—Vi sus ojos, en ellos había esperanza, no podía decirle que no.

—Te lo prometo, pero por ahora no.

—No puedo presionarte— Y diciendo esto, Sonrió y nos dimos un cálido abrazo.

Eso fue lo que marco algo. Al día siguiente Richard ya había hablado con el resto de los Titanes, y esa misma noche todos se mudaron a la torre. Al otro día las noticias ya se habían corrido, y todos muy felices anunciaban la vuelta de los titanes, claro que con algunos cambios. ¿La oscura de los titanes seguiría sin volver? ¿Qué era de su vida? ¿Por qué se había separado definitivamente? Esas eran muchas de las preguntas que aparecían en los encabezados de las noticias o diarios. Sin embargo yo seguí con mi vida, y estaba muy feliz de poder ser civil y héroe al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Bien, responderé preguntas. **

**Sobre porque el pelo de Raven esta negro. Bien, se lo cambio a ese color porque ella ahora era un civil, y el pelo de violeta no es muy común así que todos la reconocerían como Raven de los TT. Por eso mismo, para pasar de ser percibida decidió teñirse el pelo y ocultar algunas cosas anormales, como el color de sus ojos, su chacra y el tono de su piel. **

**Lo de porque otra vez enamorada, espero que lo hayas entendido en este capi, igual seguiré profundizando un poco más en otros.**

***=Cuando habla de la piel desnuda, se refiere a la piel que no esta cubierta por su traje, no a que anda por la calle desnuda.**

**Bien, espero continuarlo pronto, dejen comentarios. Gracias!**


	4. Demasiados Problemas para mí

**Cuarto Capítulo. **

**Demasiados problemas para mí.**

* * *

Desperté anonadada. Mire la hora en el despertador de la mesita de luz y comprobé que había dormido cerca de 10 horas. Mucho más de lo que tenía planeado. Me levante y camine somnolienta hacia la ducha, donde me desprendí de la ropa y deje que el agua tibia cayera por todo mi cuerpo, llevándose el sueño, la tensión y los problemas.

Hoy me encontraría con Jason, hoy volvería a hablar con él. Y no estaba preocupada ni triste. Me gustaba estar cerca de él, me sentía diferente, era totalmente distinto a todos los que conocí… era total mente distinto a Robin. _Oh vamos Rachel, ¡deja de pensar en Robin! _El ruido de la puerta me hizo Dejar de pensar por un momento e ir a atender. La última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos de confusión estaba allí.

Me obligue mentalmente a sonreír, pero para mi sorpresa, ella siguió con su cara seria. No era normal en ella, ya que era la persona más alegre que conocía, pero tampoco le di mayor importancia: A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y que me contara varias cosas, habían muchas formas de pensar y hacer de su persona que yo no me sabia.

La invite a pasar y ella solo asintió, mientras entraba y se dirigía directamente al sillón, donde se sentó. Pude ver su cara de curiosidad al espiar toda mi casa. ¿Dónde andará viviendo ahora? No tenía idea. De hecho era del titán de la que sabía menos desde que me había ido de la torre.

—Dime Star, ¿quieres té o galletitas?—Le pregunte cordialmente. No había razones para no ser como antes con ella. Si incluso la trataba así hasta cuando estaba con Robin y yo estaba enamorada de él.

—Sí, por favor amiga Raven. —Respondió con su misma voz de antes, aunque pude notar como no sonrió ni nada.

Eso ya estaba bastante raro. Pocas veces había visto a Star sin sonreír. Incluso cuando se tuvo que casar con ese monstruo de su planeta, intento estar feliz. Pero ahora…

Puse las cosas necesarias para el té y me senté en el sillón contiguo a ella.

—Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde que tú te fuiste de la torre y me parece que no hemos hablado mucho, y me gustaría poder comunicarnos de la misma forma que antes, amiga Raven. La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas para contarte.

Por un segundo me alegre de que no fuera nada malo. Pero aun me seguía pareciendo extraño que no sonriera, para nada.

—Oye Star… ¿Tu estas bien? Es que no estás sonriendo, se te ve triste.

Y ahí, sin previo aviso que me diera tiempo de buscar algo para consolarla, ella se puso a llorar. No supe que hacer, así que simplemente la abrace.

—La verfdagf angmhiga Rahiden eft que efrazno a Robin. —Supuse que había dicho algo así como "La verdad amiga Raven es que extraño a Robin" Oh, genial. Lo que no quería que dijera ni en broma ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Quedo de muy mala amiga si le digo que Robin es mío y solo mío? _Céntrate Rachel, ¡AHORA! _

—Tranquila Star, todo se va a resolver, vas a ver. Y después de eso, ustedes dos volverán y serán felices.

Ella se desprendió de mi abrazo y se sorbió la nariz con la manga.

—No creo. El me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra.

Pude ver la decepción y la tristeza en sus ojos. Iba a decir algo, cuando la caldera empezó a chirriar y fui a servir el té casi corriendo. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquella situación.

Cuando ya hube aprontado todo y tenía en mente un par de respuestas para darle, volví y deje todo sobre la mesa chica.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Star?

—No lo sé amiga, ¿tú qué dices que haga?

—Y no sé. Yo digo que dejes que pase el tiempo, quizás después Robin se dé cuenta de todo y …

—¡Oh no! ¡Ya lo sé!—Me interrumpió, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. — Voy a hacer que Robin se vuelva a enamorar de mí.

—Oye Star, yo no creo que eso sea lo mej… —Volvió a interrumpirme, pero esta vez con uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

—Gracias por todo Amiga Raven, gracias a ti sé lo que tengo que hacer. —Y diciendo eso, se fue por donde vino, dejándome a mi estática sin habla.

No me dejo sin hablar por su forma de actuar. Lo hacía muy seguido en la torre, cuando yo la ayudaba en algo relacionado a Robin o algún chico. Sino porque ahora tenía doble problema. ¿Acaso me volvió a gustar Robin? Por los pensamientos que tenia a lo que me decía Star… Probablemente sí. _O diablos Rachel ¿Por qué te tuviste que meter en esto? _Ni yo tenía la respuesta para eso.

Me acosté en la cama y prendí la tele. Calentita y con un buen aperitivo de té y galletas no quería salir más de ahí, y hubiera estado todo el día, si no fuera porque recordé que me iba a encontrar con Jason.

Salí de la cama, muy a mi pesar, y me apronte con media hora de anticipación. No tenía mucho más que hacer a esa hora, así que Salí por la ciudad y estuve unos quince minutos viendo vidrieras hasta que fui a la playa. Me senté en la roca de la otra vez y espere. Espere, espere, espere y espere, pero él no llego.

Y si, era obvio. ¿Quién va a querer estar conmigo? Y más si conoce mi verdadero yo, el de la piel pálida y el pelo corto. Era obvio que teniendo un montón de opciones él nunca se fijaría en mí. Una pequeña llovizna había empezado a caer cuando decidí volver a casa, y a paso muy lento y deprimente emprendí el camino.

Llegue a casa tan sola como había salido me saque la ropa empapada y me acosté en la cama, con el pelo mojado. No quería saber nada de nadie, nunca más. Cerré los ojos y espere a que el sueño llegara lo más pronto posible, y así lo hizo.

* * *

Lamentablemente mi plan de dormir por mucho tiempo no pudo ser. La puerta volvió a sonar por enésima vez en esa semana. Esto ya es bastante raro, ¿no? Nunca antes me había pasado.

Camine aun en piyamas hacia allí y la abrí, mientras vociferaba un sonoro bostezo. Más lo que había del otro lado, me hizo despabilarme de prisa. Un Robin con malas pulgas se encontraba allí parado y no parecía muy dispuesta a dialogar pacíficamente. Iba a comenzar a gritar, cuando lo pare en seco.

—No grites. ¿Qué quieres? —El me miro, e intento tranquilizarse.

—Teníamos un pacto, Raven. Si había problemas, ¡tú irías a ayudarnos! ¿Pero sabes qué? Plasmus volvió a aparecer y la chica oscura en plan de no ser mas una titán y tener una vida normal, no apareció, dejándonos todo el trabajo a nosotros.

De verdad se lo veía muy enfadado. ¿El comunicador había sonado? Ni idea, no lo había llevado al casi encuentro con Jason y cuando llegue estaba tan deprimida que ni me gaste en abrirlo. Después tendría que echarle una miradita, quizá este defectuoso.

—Mira, no lo escuche solo es eso. Ayer Salí y no lo lleve, y cuando volví no lo mire.

—¿¡SOLO ES ESO!? ¡Raven ahora eres un titán! ¡La vida de mucha gente está en tus manos!...

—¿La misma perorata de que tengo que salvar a la gente? ¿Esa es la única excusa que encuentras? Y ¿qué hay si yo ya no quiero salvar a la gente que no me da nada a cambio? ¿O si se me antoja ser una heroína solitaria? Piensa un poco las cosas antes de hablar, y deja de usar la misma patética excusa para todo. Cuando estés dispuesto a dialogar sin gritar, hablamos. —Y diciendo esto, cerré dando un portazo. No tenía ganas de escucharlo a él ni a nadie de los titanes. Lo que le había dicho no era del todo verdad.

Si me irrita el hecho de que él meta siempre a la gente, como si yo ya no tuviera mis propios problemas, como para andar preocupándome por los demás. Es cierto, ellos eran simples mortales, no tenían poderes, nada para defenderse, ni la culpa de que un montón de villanos sin nada que hacer, quieran acabar con sus vidas o ponerlos de esclavos por toda la eternidad. Aun así, ¿yo no había dado ya la vida por ellos dos veces? Y ¿alguien lo recordó? ¿A alguien le importo? No. Todos me ven como Raven, la chica de los Titanes oscura que esta para salvarnos siempre. Y si quería pensar un poco en mi, ¿estaba mal? Entiendo un poco el razonamiento del resto, vivíamos siendo titanes 3 años. Antes de la ir a Tokio yo no me imaginaba una vida sin ellos. Pero ahora sí. Y eso es lo que más me irritaba de Robin, que no sepa ver el punto del resto.

Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele, intentando despejarme haciendo zapping. Pero no me puse a pensar en las consecuencias. En cada canal de noticias, aparecía un encabezado enorme que decían cosas como: ¿Dónde está la Titán oscura? ¿Los titanes ahora son cuatro? ¿Volverá Raven? Todo eso acompañado de imágenes de la pelea de mis compañeros de equipo en la que yo no había participado, no porque no quería, si no porque no tenía idea. La verdad es que tenía sentido que yo no me hubiera enterado de la pelea: no llevaba el comunicador y se estaba realizando prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

Fui hasta mi habitación y me fije en el comunicador que estaba sobre mi mesita de luz. Sí, efectivamente tenía unas 5 llamadas de Robin, 3 de Chico Bestia, 2 de Star y 1 de Cyborg. Mierda. Tenía razones para estar molesto. Claro que si le decía eso ahora sería solo para agrandar su ego y que me gritara el doble. Mire la hora: Las 20:23 pm. Perfecto, me cambie y me peine y Salí directo a un lugar donde sabía que me iba a relajar: La biblioteca.

Iba muy seguido cuando estaba con los Titanes. Era en uno de los pocos lugares donde encontraba la paz necesaria para estar tranquila y poder controlar mis poderes, sin tener que meditar. Además de que podía encontrar información interesante sobre algún que otro caso o villano. Y en ese preciso momento, era el único lugar donde me apetecía ir.

Me senté en uno de los sillones que dan a la calle con un libro sobre magia blanca y negra y distintas dimensiones. Era una de las mejores historias, te contaba como una joven arriesgaba todo para ir a donde estaba su madre, de quien la separaron cuando ella era apenas una cría…

Unos ruidos incesante en el vidrio a mi derecha mi hicieron desviar la atención de la historia. ¡Por azar! Porque siempre me pasaba lo mismo con las mejores historias. La cara de demonio con la que lo debí de mirar fue muy épica, porque él agrando los ojos como platos y abrió la boca, sobre saltado. Sin embargo, luego de eso sonrió, con una seductora sonrisa. Sí, el mismo chico que hoy me había dejado re tirada, estaba ahí, sonriéndome. Lo mire y volví a mi libro. No quería saber nada de su vida.

—Hola, Rachi—Fue lo único que dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla libre frente a mí. Yo no separe la vista de mi libro, no tenía ganas.

—Oye perdón por lo de hoy. No quería dejarte plantada, solo tuve que hacer algo a última hora y me atrase, en serio perdón.

—¿Algo como planear tu próximo robo?—Me sorprendió hasta a mí la forma seca y frívola con lo que lo dije. Pero ¿Acaso no se lo merecía? Muchas preguntas estaban en mi mente por aquellos días. Lo mire. El parecía tan atónito como yo. —Solo déjalo.

—No, ¡espera! Quiero recompensarte, de verdad. Te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a gustar.

—Estoy a gusto aquí. Y ¿Por qué crees que iría contigo? Apenas te conozco.

—Sabes muy bien quién soy. Y también sabes perfectamente que el pajarito no es nada al lado mío.

—Si vos decís…

—¡Vamos acompáñame!

—¿A dónde?

—Ya vas a ver.

Y bueno, el que no arriesga no gana. Deje el libro donde estaba y Salí con él.

* * *

Fuimos con su moto por un largo camino, hasta que llegamos a un monte donde no había nadie. Un mantel, muy lindo acomodado estaba sobre el suelo, y en él se podían observar dos copas, y varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas.

—Yo no tomo.

—¿No puedes hacer una excepción? —Negué con la cabeza. —Vamos, son de las bebidas más caras y más ricas, aparte, por lo que eh escuchado ya no sos un titán, así que mañana no tienes obligaciones.

—Ni lo digas. Hoy Robin estaba, digamos, que un poco más que enojado.

—¡Uh! El pajarito molesto porque su cuervito no es más una titán.

—No jodas, X.

—Llámame Jason. Pero dime, ¿Qué quieres tomar? —Pregunto, con una sonrisa picara. Señale una bebida cualquiera, ya que no me sabía los nombres. No sabía si estaba bien o no lo que hacía, nunca antes había tomado con un casi desconocido, pero tenía muchos problemas y preguntas en mi cabeza que quería borrar ¡ya! Además, ya había roto muchas reglas en lo que va de estos últimos días, una más, no le importaba a nadie. Jason me sirvió en la copa una sustancia amarillenta y yo la fui tomando de a poco. No sé cuantas copas me sirvió, perdí la cuenta después de 5, y entonces, ya no recordaba nada…

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí va, espero que de verdad les guste y dejen reviews, en serio, son importantes y me ayudan a mejorar. **

**Bjlauri: Que partes de mi fic no entiendes? Es todo, o solo son párrafos en concretos? Tienes alguna idea de porque no los entiendes? Es todo muy confuso, uso un vocabulario extraño, no se, explicame, eso me ayudaría muchisisisimo para segui avanzando. **

**En fin, dejen Reviews, Nos vemos! **


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 5**

**Un encuentro inesperado.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a mí alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación, y el sol entraba cálido por la ventana, dándome de lleno en los ojos. Pestañe adolorida, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor de la luz natural. Me sentía incomoda y comprobé porque: estaba vestida. Intente recordar mentalmente que era lo que había pasado ayer, pero no había nada en mi mente que me pudiera servir más una imagen en la que estábamos Jason y yo tomando. ¿Por qué diablos había tomado con él? No era muy común en mi hacer esa clase de locuras y mucho menos con alguien que casi ni conocía, de quien lo único de lo que estaba segura es que era un ladrón. Algo estaba pasando conmigo, y no algo precisamente bueno. ¿Y si me había violado? ¿Si había vendido mis órganos? Era imposible tener la certeza de que no, ni que él me fuera a decir la verdad si se lo preguntara: Mira Raven, tengo que confesarte que te viole y luego vendí tus órganos en Mercado Libre. Sonaba demasiado estúpido, creo que ni Chico Bestia pensaría o diría algo como eso.

Me levante de la cama y tome la ropa aun somnolienta. Me metí en la ducha y me relaje con el sonido del agua pegando contra el suelo. Mire mi cuerpo desnudo, ahora mojado. Yo me veía bien y sana, no como si hubiera sido abusada. Aunque claro, había tomado mucho alcohol, y no creo que teniendo a Jason delante y tomada, me fuera a negar que me haga suya. Salí de bañarme y me seque lentamente aun pensando. Me vestí y me seque el pelo alborotándolo. Amaba cuando quedaba con ondas, estilo rebelde. No era que mi antiguo pelo no me gustara, pero este iba mucho mas con mi nueva yo, con mi yo real, con mi yo que toma, desobedece ordenes y hace cabrear al líder.

Me senté en el sillón, agotada. Los pensamientos abarrotaban mi mente por todas partes. Era una suerte que ya no tuviera a mi padre en mi interior, pues eso sería una gran y enorme catástrofe. Prendí la tele y la deje en la de noticias. Por una parte me divertía todo lo que se hablaba sobre los Titanes y sobre mí, pero por el otro ya me empezaba a hartar. ¿Porque la gente es tan chusma? Seguramente si yo esté bien o no les importa tan poco como a mí los juegos de video, solo quieren que les siga salvando su trasero. Y tiene sentido, ahora ellos piensan que los titanes son 4. Si siendo 5, muchas de las peleas se nos dificultaban, ahora era mucho peor.

Un ruido molesto empezó a sonar en el cuarto. Fui a ver que era y observe como toda la habitación se tornaba de rojo: Alarma de ataque. Mire la hora y refunfuñe en mis adentros, definitivamente hay algo en que los villanos nunca van a cambiar: No saben elegir una buena hora para atacar. Me cambie lo más rápido posible y me tele transporte al luchar de batalla. Apenas llegue, comprobé que esta pelea iba a ser mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba. El villano era nada más ni nada menos que Red-x. Genial, yo no sé cómo podía tener fuerzas para tomar y al otro día robar.

La batalla ya había empezado, y como era de esperarse, los primeros 3 titanes ya habían sido derrotados fácilmente. Pero había algo raro en esta batalla en particular. No era Robin ahora quien luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, como anteriormente solía pasar. Sino que un torbellino se forma alrededor del villano. ¿Qué diablos…? Y entonces entendí lo que pasaba.

Cuando el torbellino ceso y la lucha siguió, pude distinguir a Kid Flash allí. ¿Por qué diablos estaba él aquí?

—Raven, al fin llegaste. —Un Robin muy agitado estaba a mi lado. —No hay tiempo que perder, ¡a atacar!.—Y sin más preámbulos Robin salió corriendo y ataco a Red x junto con el pelirrojo.

Yo fui mas lista y en vez de atacar, fui a ayudar a los demás. Estaba ayudando a Chico Bestia a sacarse la X pegajosa cuando…

—Mmmm me parece que no preciosa—La voz del villano se sintió muy cerca en mi oído, me gire hacia él pronto para recibir una patada en el estomago y que mi cuerpo volara lejos. Diablos. La patada fue muy potente. Mi vista se nublo, un zumbido se apodero de mi cerebro y de pronto, lo último que sentí fue a Robin gritando mi nombre para que luego todo fuera negro y ya no recordara nada.

* * *

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—Un grito resonó en todo el lugar. —¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!— Y al parecer… provenía de ¿mi? Pero…¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me veía? De pronto caí, seca, con un sonido hueco que retumbo. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nada… ni nadie. ¿Y eso? Una luz provenía de algún lugar, era muy tenue, casi imperceptible… y se estaba alejando.

—No por favor, ¡No te vayas!— como pude la seguí, arrastrando cada parte de mi cuerpo ya que se me era imposible caminar. Un dolor muy fuerte punzaba cada parte de mí y se me era imposible averiguar qué era lo que me dolía más. De pronto llegue, llegue a la luz y volví a caer. Caí… caí y caí hasta que aterrice en un capo. El pasto verde parecía muy bien cuidado, el cielo amenazaba con formar una tormenta y a lo lejos, se podía ver como se ocultaba el sol. No había nadie y no sabía dónde estaba. Me senté, intentando cuidadosamente de no presionar el estomago.

—Alguien…—Magulle—¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDEME!—

—Tranquila, hija mía, todo irá bien. Confía en ti misma y en tus instintos. —Esa voz… era suave, cálida, reconfortante, hacia mucho que no la escuchaba… ¡era mi madre! Arella.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ayúdame por favor? No puedo moverme, me duele todo. —Me sorprendió a mi misma la voz de niña indefensa que me salió. Desde los cinco años deje de precisar a mi madre y la veía muy de vez en cuando, ya que me cuidaban los monjes de Azarath. Ya a los 15, cuando decidí ir a la Tierra deje de verla por completo. 13 años estuve sin ella, valiéndome por mi misma, intentando controlar unos poderes que no había pedido… La extrañaba… la necesitaba.

—Hija, todo irá bien. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.—Y de pronto, como un ángel, una luz blanca cegadora apareció delante de mí y de ahí salió mi madre. Llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, con la capucha baja, dejando su pelo negro volar al viento. Se arrodillo delante de mí y me abrazo. El contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío hizo que una paz inmensa recorriera mi cuerpo llenándolo todo con un cosquilleo excitante y de pronto… el cuerpo me dejo de doler. Sonreí abiertamente, no recordaba lo que su contacto me hacía sentir.

—Madre necesito tu ayuda. No sé qué está pasando conmigo, hago todo al revés de lo que esperan. He dejado a los titanes, he bebido con alguien del que se poco y nada y quien me ha traicionado, dejándome hoy aquí. Me siento posesiva ante Robin, sabiendo que Star lo quiere tanto o más que yo. No sé qué hacer madre, ayúdame.

—Eres Raven Roth. Hija de un demonio inter-dimensional y una madre humana, nacida en Azarath y enseñada de chica a controlar sus poderes. Venciste demasiados obstáculos, hija. Estoy segura de que las respuestas llegaran y de que sabrás que hacer cuando llegue la hora.

—Y ¿si no? Y ¿si llegado el momento no se qué hacer?

—Se tu misma. Sigue tu camino, no el camino que el resto espera que sigas.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias madre—Y la abrace, aun sonriendo agradecida.

—Antes de que despiertes, tengo algo que contarte. —La mire, borrando mi cara contenta por un semblante más de incognito. — Ten cuidado más adelante. Pronto tomaras una decisión que hará que algo cambie dentro de ti. Si en ese entonces recibes una patada como esta, malas cosas sucederán.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Pero ahora me tengo que ir, hay problemas en nuestra dimensión. Nos vemos Querida, y te aseguro que todo irá bien. —Y diciendo esto desapareció, por la misma luz blanca que había venido.

No entendía nada, no sabía a qué se refería con lo último. A todos los problemas que tenía que sumarle esto ¿Es joda?... Y de pronto, aun mas cabreada que de costumbre, me desmaye.

* * *

Desperté con el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Me incorpore y comprendí, muy a mi pesar, que esta no era mi habitación. Yo estaba acostada en una cama de dos plazas tendida. Frente a mi había un plasma colgado de la pared, a mi derecha una ventana, con las persianas corridas, que ocupaba toda la pared, y a mi izquierda una puerta entre abierta- en donde se podía advertir que dentro había un baño- y un ropero enorme de color madera. Pero lo más extraño o extraordinario, según quien eligiera verlo, era que había alguien ahí parado, delante de la puerta, con una bandeja de metal en sus manos.

—¿Jason?—No entendía nada. ¿El no era el que me había propinado esa patada que me había desmayado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo en su casa?

—Oh Lindura, veo que ya te despertaste. —Dijo, mientras sonreía seductoramente y se sentaba del otro lado de la cama, dejando la bandeja entre nosotros. Lo mire de arriba abajo. No llevaba remera, por lo que podía ver todo su torso desnudo, y bien marcado. Además llevaba un pantalón negro que le quedaba genial y unos tenis rojos. Simplemente perfecto. Trate de concentrarme y respondí, con mi voz más seca que logre sacar en ese momento.

—Deja los halagos, ¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí?

—Me sentí mal por patearte en el estomago. Pero tenía que hacer algo que pareciera real. Después de vencer a todos tus amiguitos te traje hasta aquí para cuidarte yo mismo…

—¿Que pretendes? ¿Por qué lo haces? Ellos me buscaran.

—No lo creo. Sé que ya no vives con ellos, perfectamente te pudiste haber levantado he ido a tu casa, sola. Y digamos que te quiero a ti.

—No los dejaría tirados ni aunque tuviéramos la peor de las peleas y ellos lo saben. ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Eres hermosa y poderosa, una buena combinación.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Definitivamente el sabia como alagar a una chica. Mire la bandeja y oí crujir mi estomago. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada? La pregunta me daba miedo, pero era importante saber la respuesta. Lo mire a los ojos y dude.

—Oye… cuanto… ¿Cuándo tiempo estuve desmayada?

—Tranquila, solo estuviste unas dos horas. Pero tuve todo más que preparado. Ataque de mañana, sabiendo que tu irías, te golpee, y de nuevo, perdón por eso, para traerte hasta aquí y que estuvieras conmigo.

—¿Hiciste todo eso solo para que estuviera contigo?

—Así es.— Sonrió, orgulloso. —Ahora come, debes de estar muerta de hambre. —Y no se equivocaba. Tome la bandeja y le entre a lo que había delante de mí, teniendo la mirada de él constantemente sobre mí.

—¿Tu cocinaste esto? Esta de verdad muy rico.

—Muchas gracias. Es una de las cosas en las que soy más bueno, además de otras, claro está—Y levanto las cejas insinuantemente al decir esto. Yo solo bufe.

—¿No me crees? Entonces salgamos por algún lado, te lo voy a demostrar.

—No creo, ya eh hecho muchas cosas contigo —Y ahí recordé una de mis mayores dudas. —¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, preciosa. —No le hice caso a su halago, y procedí.

—El día que tome contigo…. nosotros…—lo mire, apenada. No sabía dónde meterme y note como me sonrojaba. El lanzo una carcajada, con lo que me sonroje aun más.

—Claro que no. Estabas tomada, no iba a aprovecharme de eso. Prefiero acostarme contigo cuando lo puedas disfrutar y lo recuerdes. —Respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Mierda, no sabía cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado. —Pero en fin, dale, salgamos.

No sé si era buena idea. Pero entonces vi sus ojos, y recordé lo que mi madre me dijo sobre tomar decisiones por mí misma, no por los demás y me convencí.

—Bueno, está bien. —Salí de la cama y me arregle un poco la ropa, mientras él se ponía una camiseta. Salimos en su auto y recorrimos gran parte de la ciudad. En un momento inesperado, mi comunicador comenzó a sonar y leí un mensaje que me dejo los pelos de punta.

—¿Estás bien?, hermosa.—Yo simplemente le mostré el mensaje y los dos nos quedamos estupefactos…

* * *

**Bien esto es todo por ahora jijijijij. Espero que les guste. Bien algunas cosas para comentar: **

***Ella se levantara a las 8:00 am, la pelea se realizara a las 9 o 10 y ella se despierta en lo de Jason como a la 1 o dos de la tarde.**

***Al cambiarse de ropa para ir a la pelea, eso también incluye ponerse una peluca con su antiguo estilo de pelo, quitarse los lentes de contacto, y el maquillaje.**

**Espero que ahora sea un poco mas entendible, ya que intente profundisar un poco mas en todo lo que pasaba. **

**Bien espero que les guste. Este capitulo y el siguiente para mi son unos de los mejores. En fin! Dejen reviews. Nos vemoos!**


	6. Me alegro de haberte conocido

**Capitulo 6**

**Me alegra haberte conocido.**

* * *

Los dos miramos a nuestro alrededor, estupefactos. No entendíamos nada, y en nuestro interior, los dos sentíamos un poco de miedo.

El mensaje en concreto decía:

"¿Así que la joven Titán sale con un villano? Te estamos observando, Raven, y el final del mundo se acerca. Una mala jugada y tú y tus amiguitos la pagaran."

El que escribió esto sabía muchas cosas. Sabía nuestras identidades secretas; nos había estado observando, ya que sabía que estábamos "saliendo" y en estos momentos seguramente estuviera cerca nuestro, viéndonos. Paramos con la luz roja de un semáforo y Observe a mí alrededor: Había mucha gente de quien sospechar.

Un grupo de chicas cerca de nosotros nos miraban y hablaban, mientras sonreían. Estaban mirando a Jason. Levante la ceja y las mire. Patéticas. Se lo hice saber a mi acompañante.

—¿No será que estas celosa?—Esa fue su respuesta, mientras volvía a arrancar el auto. Lo mire, incrédula.

—No.—Dije, mientras volvía a mirar al frente. No era cortante porque Jason me callera mal. Tampoco porque no pudiera demostrar mis sentimientos, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada. Estuve siendo demasiado permisiva y buena con él, y esa no era mi Raven común. Sí, si quería un cambio, pero tampoco quería que me pisotearan o que jugaran conmigo. Nunca antes fui así, y no empezaría ahora, menos con un ladronzuelo que apenas conocía.

—Pues eso es lo que me parece a mí.

—Pues te parece mal.

—Ya todos sabemos que estas enamorada de mí, no lo escondas más.

—¿Sabes que, Jason? Vete al infierno. —Y apoye el mentón en la palma de mi mano y me puse a ver por la ventana, con Jason de fondo parloteando. Y de pronto lo vi. Una bola de fuego inmensa venia directo hacia nosotros.

—¡Jason cállate de una maldita vez!—Le ordene, y el por fin cerro la boca. Mire a mi alrededor, demasiada gente, no podría usar mis poderes, iba como civil. Mire la bola y abrí los ojos: Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Jason, ¡Tírate!—Y sin esperar respuesta alguna lo empuje y caímos los dos fuera del coche, justo antes de que la bola impactara contra el auto y todo explotara. Lo único que sentí después de eso, fue un dolor horrible y mi cuerpo que salió volando, para luego impactar contra el piso, rebotar y volver a caer.

Me sentía horrible, todo mi cuerpo dolía a no poder más. No sentía nada más que dolor, un dolor insoportable. Gritos, gritos a lo lejos, pasos acercándose. Abrí los ojos y a pesar de ver todo borroso, distinguí muchos colores. Luego sentí como subía: Alguien me estaba sujetando. Utilice todas mis fuerzas e intente ver a quien me estaba agarrando.

—¿Robin?—Pregunte, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Él sonrió y en sus mejillas descubrí ¿Lagrimas? Robin estaba llorando ¿Por mi? Eso era algo que ningún otro Titán había visto jamás. Él intento abrazarme, pero me queje, por lo que se alejo enseguida. El dolor era horrible, seguramente tendría un par de huesos rotos. Explosiones y ruidos extraños provenientes de cerca mío, llamaron mi atención. —¿Y el resto del equipo?

—Allá, luchando contra los villanos— Parecía tranquilo, relajado, hasta feliz de que yo esté bien. Sin embargo, yo me sentía mal. Sabía que no tendría muchas más energías ni fuerzas, así que dije lo último que pude:

—Robin, cuida al chico que debe de estar por ahí tirado, por favor…—Y después de eso mi visión se nublo, un zumbido cubrió mis oídos y de la nada, no volví a estar consciente.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lenta y dolorosamente. Mire el techo verde y comprobé que esta no era mi casa. Seguro que Robin me había llevado a la torre. Me gire para corroborar que mis pensamientos eran ciertos, pero una punzada en la nuca me lo impidió. Volví a mi pose anterior, mirando hacia arriba.

—No deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo, aun estas adolorida. —La voz de mi ex líder me atrajo. Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta, mirándome.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano, y aun con una mueca de dolor, conseguí sentarme. Tenía vendando un brazo, el torso y una pierna. Genial.

Lo mire.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo sé, pero extrañaba hacerlo.—Él se acerco y se sentó a los pies de la cama.—Y ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien, supongo. Me duele un poco la Nuca, pero lo demás está todo bien.

—Tenías un par de huesos rotos.

—Lo sé, y gracias por llegar a tiempo… —Hice una pausa.—¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido?

—Fueron mandados por el que está haciendo toda la guerra. Aun no tenemos idea de quién es, pero si esta pelea fue difícil, no me imagino cómo serán las otras. —Hizo una pausa. Se quito la máscara y me miro directo a los ojos.—Te necesitamos, Raven.

Agache la cabeza, pero volví a mi anterior posición, ya que el dolor fue insoportable.

La verdad es que extrañaba a los Titanes, pero aun tenía muchas dudas. No quería volver a ser parte de ellos del todo, aunque era obvio que la idea de ir cuando hubiera problemas no estaba funcionando.

—Está bien… volveré, supongo.

Su sonrisa me hizo sentir mejor. Aproveche para mirar a mi alrededor. No vi a Jason por ningún lado, y me preocupe.

—Robin, y ¿el chico que estaba conmigo?

—Se quedo donde estaba. No podía traerlos a los dos… aparte… no es bueno traer a extraños a la torre…—Lo mire, y sentía como la sangre hervía dentro de mí. Como podía dejarlo ahí tirado. Bien que cuando conocimos a Terra, la dejamos entrar en la Torre como si nada, ¿qué le costaba ayudarlo? Era un civil mas y ¿no lo ayudo? ¿Donde quedo el Robin justo y bueno?

—¿¡Como que lo dejaste ahí Robin!? Es un civil, ¡tenias que ayudarlo como a todos!

—Lo siento, Raven, yo…—Pero no lo escuche, no quería, no tenía ganas. Y ahora sí, ya había tomado una decisión, no me iba a unir a los Titanes, nunca más.

Me pare, aun adolorida y perdí el equilibrio. El intento ayudarme, pero me negué y lo mire con una cara furtiva. No quería saber nada mas de él, jamás.

Mire mis ropas, estaban horribles. Llevaba la ropa de civil, solo que toda rota y sucia. Que importaba ahora, nada importaba. Me tele transporte al lugar de los hechos, sin si quiera mirar a atrás.

Llegue, pero todo estaba vacío. No había nadie. Solo estaban los restos de la pelea y del auto de Jason. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo ahora? No sabía donde quedaba su apartamento, no me preocupe en saber la dirección. Volví a mirar los desechos decepcionada. Aun no entendía las razones de Robin para haber hecho eso, pero en este momento no eran tan importantes. Mire a mi alrededor, confusa. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara. Más nadie estaba en los alrededores.

Mire las partes de mi cuerpo vendadas. Sin contar la nuca, nada más dolía de forma inaguantable.

—¿Estás bien?—Escuche una voz femenina a mi izquierda. Gire bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección y profane un gritito de dolor, mientras me sobaba la zona dolorida. Eso hizo que la chica se sentara a mi lado y me mirara.

—Sí, supongo—Conseguí decir, tras largos segundos, donde no pare de frotarme la nuca. Ella me miro incrédula, haciéndome notar que era obvio que no estaba bien. —Solo es un dolor de nuca, pero estoy bien.

—Mmm—ella pareció dudar su respuesta.—Bien, supongo. Pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

La mire y asentí, cuidadosamente.

—¿A qué se debe tanto vendaje?—Dijo, mientras señalaba mi cuerpo magullado y herido.

—Iba con un amigo en el auto y una…—Pare en seco. Parecía civil, ¿cómo se lo iba a tomar si alguien le decía que una bola gigante de fuego había explotado contra el auto? Se asustaría, de seguro. — Y chocamos. Esos son los restos. —Dije, señalando lo que quedaba del vehículo destrozado.

Ella miro los restos y asintió, entendiendo, mas no dijo nada. Yo seguí hablando.

—Y ahora estoy buscando a ese amigo mío con el que choque, pero no lo encuentro.

—Pero…¿Cómo lo perdiste? ¿No chocaron juntos?—Sus preguntas eran normales, pero tenía que tener cuidado, tendría que ver que podía decir y que no.

—Es que… un amigo mío vino a ayudarme, pero no es amigo de él. Entonces yo estaba muy mal herida y perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté, vine a buscar a mi amigo y él ya no estaba.

—Ohh…—Parecía entender. Entonces la observe mejor. Era mazo menos de mi edad, tendría 1.57 m de altura, un abundante y espeso pelo rubio y ojos verde musgo. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que la observaba detenidamente, ya que agacho la vista, entre avergonzada y dudosa.

—Oh, lo siento… no quería intimidarte… —dije, arrepentida.

—No… no es nada.

Un silencio se formo entre nosotras. Pero no era un silencio tenso, como el que había el torre luego de que fracasáramos en una batalla. Era mucho mejor que eso, era un silencio cómodo, en el que ninguna de las dos tenía nada para decir y por eso no decía nada. Generalmente en la torre era Chico Bestia el primero en decir algo fuera de lugar, y frustrarme de tal forma que me iba a mi habitación.

Mire hacia el cielo, y al darme cuenta de que esa pose era excesivamente dolorosa volví mi vista de nuevo hacia la gran ciudad. Extrañaría la torre. Extrañaría todo lo que había en ella, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Sabía que el resto de los chicos no tenían la culpa de lo que paso entre Robin y yo, pero ¿y? No soportaría convivir con Robin en un mismo lugar.

—Soy Kira—Dijo la chica a mi lado.

—¿Eh?—pregunte, distraída, volviendo la vista hacia ella.

—Que me llamo Kira—Dijo, lanzando risitas y sonriendo abiertamente. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la de StarFire.

—Oh. Yo soy Rachel.

—Mmm, y dime Rachel, ¿en qué pensabas?—Pregunto, mientras seguía sonriendo.

Yo la mire, pero no. No le contaría nada. Aun no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

—Nada, nada.—Dije, simulando una sonrisa, para que no sospechara de nada.

Y así seguimos hablando animadamente. Nos contamos un montón de cosas de nosotras mismas, tuve que mentir en casi todo, pero valió la pena, ya que ella parecía creerme. Al final, intercambiamos números telefónicos (que me vi obligada a comprar para no quedar como una completa anormal ante el mundo) y quedamos en reunirnos un día de estos.

Yo camine tranquila y pausadamente hacia mi casa. Hacía tiempo que no me había abierto tanto con alguien, y eso me gustaba, era parte de la nueva Raven. El tema es ¿qué pensaría Kira si se enterara de la verdad? Mi vida no era exactamente de lo más normal.

"No se enterara" fue lo que dijo una voz muy dentro de mí, y aunque no estaba muy segura, intente tranquilizarme con ese pensamiento.

Llegue a casa y me quite el vendaje. Tenía pequeñas cicatrices y un par de moretones. Fui hasta el baño, me quite la ropa y prendí la ducha, poniéndola a temperatura media, cosa de que no me dolieran las lastimaduras.

Salí luego de un rato y sentí el irritante sonido de mi nuevo móvil. Fui hasta donde estaba, guardado en un cajón y me fije en la pantallita. Nuevo mensaje.

"¿Qué tal andas? ¿Te parece salir mañana? Kira." Volví a leer el mensaje y no pude evitar profanar una sonrisa, mientras pulsaba el botón "Responder"

* * *

**Bueno, este es nuevo jejejej, espero que les guste de verdad, y lamento mucho la demora, intente continuar en un dia de inspiracion y aun asi me quedo esto :( soy re fraca. En fin, comenten, y espero que les guste:3**


End file.
